


Obtusions

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Come Shot, Facials, Jealousy, Kinktober, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: There was nothing Julian Bashir loved more than the idea of having a pretty girl on one arm and Garak on the other.Kinktober Day 11: Threesome
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Obtusions

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is consensual but these idiots have terrible communication. Garak's agreement is somewhat begrudging to make Julian happy, and nobody talked about anything beforehand. Julian is constantly like, oh, guess we’re doing this now. Not good form for a threeway!
> 
> Update! Podfic version by yohlenyaoilover now available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208525>

There was nothing Julian Bashir loved more than the idea of having a pretty girl on one arm and Garak on the other. 

Not the Garak wasn’t very pretty in his own right. Especially when he wore his impeccably applied blue cosmetics and tunics that exposed far more shoulder ridge than would ever be appropriate on Cardassia. It was merely that rather than any other pretty spy or pretty Cardassian, Julian would rather that arm be occupied specifically by Garak. 

They weren’t an item, really. They slept together. Sometimes only occasionally, and at other times, quite frequently. But Garak refused to put labels on it or to have any sort of exclusivity. 

And in time, Julian had grown to accept that. 

In some ways, he enjoyed it even. It gave him the freedom to take other interesting people to bed while still indulging himself in Garak’s magnetic lure.

Take tonight for instance.

He’d had eyes for Veila ever since she’d first arrived on the station a month back. She was one of Quark’s new Dabo girls; a drop dead gorgeous Bajoran around Julian’s age. 

And, as it turned out, she was _very_ curious about Cardassians.

Julian had promised her that he could arrange something. So maybe it was a stretch of the truth that he not only saw the station’s Cardassian tailor on a casual basis but also regularly had threeways with him. It had been the only way she’d seemed interested in him.

He didn’t think Garak would mind that much. Wasn’t he always the one telling Julian to be more liberal with the truth?

But Garak had been very annoyed about it when he’d found out. He hadn’t consented to having his good name bandied about that way, he complained. But Julian could be very persuasive when he wanted to be, and he’d gotten his way in the end.

Which was how they’d ended up here, Julian’s fantasy come true. 

The throuple left their date at the Celestial Cafe, and Julian tried not to let on just how much he was beaming inside from having Garak’s arm hooked around his on one side and Veila’s on the other.

It made him feel special. 

A little bit like he was James Bond; Cool and handsome with women falling all over him. But also maybe like he was the Bond girl; Capable and sexy in his own right, and about to be swept off his feet any minute by someone even more so.

They made their way back to Julian’s quarters, and he couldn’t help but to feel that he was the luckiest man in the quadrant.

The plan had been for them all to have some drinks first and maybe ease into the mood. But as it turned out, Garak was very adept at moving things along. He didn’t seem to want to linger and savor the moment at all. Instead, he moved in immediately as the doors slid shut to kiss Veila and push her against a wall.

Julian gawked in surprise.

He’d never seen Garak with another person before. Never seen the Cardassian take so much as an interest. It seemed tonight was truly going to be one of firsts. 

Veila responded enthusiastically, running hands up Garak’s back to rub at his shoulders through his clothes. It was an obvious move. Everyone knew the shoulder ridges were erotic to Cardassians, but what she didn’t know was that Garak enjoyed having the spot where his neck met his jaw nibbled on in particular.

Julian snuck up behind him and set his hands on Garak’s hips as he crept in close to kiss that juncture. Garak positively growled in response. 

He grinned into the ridge, and Veila seemed to like it too, one of her hands sneaking up to Julian’s face and petting through his hair. 

Garak used this as an excuse to slip away from in between them, giving Julian a chance to let his hands roam her body and kiss her lips. They were sweet and painted with some sort of fruity gloss. He distantly wondered if he could convince Garak to wear something like this.

Soon enough, their wandering hands moved to clasps, and Veila slipped sensuously out of her dress, the fabric running down her body as gravity did its work.

Garak reappeared from whatever he’d been doing—enjoying the show hopefully—and pulled Julian away, grabbing him by the chin to give him an aggressive kiss before finishing Veila’s work and nearly ripping Julian’s clothes off of him. Then he let him go and brought Veila in for one of her own with a hand on her cheek. 

Somewhere along the line, Garak had undressed as well, and Julian watched them together dumbfounded. 

Garak was certainly in a mood tonight. 

He’d never seen him act quite this way. Sure, the Cardassian had had his moments where he’d decided to play it rough but this was nearly domineering.

Was this some strange Cardassian-Bajoran thing or was this just how Garak behaved with women?

He watched as Garak’s other hand cupped her breast, teasing at the nipple with his thumb, before brushing down her ribs to sneak between her legs. As arousing as it was to watch, Julian couldn’t help but feel a spark of jealousy, wishing that he was somehow simultaneously in both of their places.

And that was just it, wasn’t it? 

Garak wanted him to feel this way. It was revenge for finagling him into a threeway and a show put on for the unwanted intruder to their...whatever sort of relationship they had. Garak wouldn’t dare to be seen as weak or soft around a strange person, even in a moment of intimacy. Scratch that. _Especially_ in a moment of intimacy.

It was sweet, almost, this unspoken statement of just how much he actually trusted Julian.

As he watched, Julian became aware that he’d been standing awkwardly to the side for far too long. He went to rejoin them, wrapping his arms around Veila and kissing her neck as he looked up at Garak through eyelashes. No acknowledgement.

Julian pet her sides and let his hand drift down to brush up against Garak’s before adding a finger alongside his. Veila gasped and clenched around them. He hummed against her neck as he thrust his finger in and out and let his other hand fondle at her other breast.

Garak rumbled in response, kissing Veila all the more fiercely before breaking away and releasing her to wrap an arm around and pull Julian’s mouth to meet his. 

Julian just barely registered her breathy sigh in his ear, focused instead on having Garak’s full attention and the taste of him in his mouth.

He felt Garak add in another finger beside his and scissor Veila wider, even as he ran his tongue along Julian’s teeth and caught his tongue in a careful bite, holding it there in a menacing grip. 

Julian couldn’t hold in a whimper. Garak hadn’t acted this way with him since the very early days of their acquaintanceship, when he’d been young and easily intimidated and Garak had taken pleasure in sending him into a whirlwind.

Then, he was released. 

Julian tried to pull his head away but found that Garak held him firm, not letting him move more than a centimetre as he glowered down at him with dark intensity. He pulled his fingers out before removing himself completely from Veila and forcing Julian to follow.

There was the unspoken agreement that it was time to make their way into the bedroom and the three of them filed in, buzzing with energy.

Or at least, Julian was. He didn’t know about either of the others but he was nearly salivating as he took in his companion’s naked forms and imagined all the places he might put his mouth. Garak had already everted and the shining slick on his cock looked very appealing right about now...

He was caught completely off guard when Garak suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the bed. 

Julian let out an embarrassing shriek in surprise and rolled into a sit just in time to see Garak hike Veila up around his waist and sink her down into his erection.

Julian’s jaw dropped.

Garak walked to the bed and set Veila down onto it, never breaking contact. He crawled over her, hiked a leg over his shoulder, and began to thrust hard into her. It was a sight only ever seen in Julian’s wildest of fantasies and worst of nightmares.

He scrambled over to join the party.

Garak positively growled as he approached and the noise traveled right to his loins, making his hard on impossibly harder.

There was enough room between them for Julian to sneak in between and he pressed close, kissing at Veila’s neck and breasts while one hand snuck down to caress her sides and and soft stomach, tantalizingly close to where she and Garak were connected, and the other went to touch himself. It was a bit dry but that hardly mattered with such a delectable scene in front of him. He could feel the force of Garak’s thrusts through her body, the shock of them. 

Julian let the hand on her belly slide down further to find her clit, playing with it to draw out moans. He could feel the very moment when Veila came, tensing hard and crying out as rough Cardassian hide abraded against his hand. Garak fucked her though it as Julian kissed at her sweet lips.

He heard rather than saw it when Garak pulled out, a loud wet noise, and then Julian was being manhandled yet again. He was pulled away and pushed into a crouch with Garak kneeling upright on the bed before him. A hand on his jaw urged it open. Julian did so willingly, positively starving for some real attention from the man.

Garak let out a rumbling purr above him as he guided himself into his mouth, and Julian shut his eyes rapturously. 

He tasted very strange. A mix of his usual sweetness along with the sharper flavor of Bajoran. Julian licked the flavor off of him and then took what he was given as Garak held him still and fucked into his mouth.

Behind him, Veila had snuck up, hand petting along Julian’s back and another skirting to his front to stroke his cock. He had no doubt her eyes were glued to Garak though, forcing Julian’s jaw open wide and using his mouth.

But then Garak was pulling out, and Julian watched him stroke himself with wondrous curiosity. He knew he probably looked like an idiot going cross eyed to stare at a cock right in front of his face, but it looked scrumptious and he wanted it back. Was this meant to make him beg and plead for it?

“Eyes closed,” Garak ordered, and Julian immediately obeyed, mind not registering the implications of the command before his face was suddenly hit with several wet, warm bursts.

“Oh!” he gasped, droplets getting in his mouth and giving him the unmistakable taste of Cardassian semen.

It plastered his face, sat in his eyebrows and eyelashes, and dripped down his chin.

Julian wasn’t given any time to recover before he was being pushed around again, this time onto his back. He couldn’t see what was going on, eyes still pressed close against the sticky semen on them, but then a warm weight pressed over him and he caught the distinctive scent of Bajoran arousal. He opened his mouth to greet it and was rewarded with Veila’s soft warmth and sharp taste. He licked and sucked as best he could, going in blind and soon realized that she was on him backwards, facing his feet.

The reason why was soon obvious. 

Garak’s unmistakably scaly hand was back, lubed with something and stroking along Julian’s cock just the way he loved it. 

Julian moaned. How unspeakably perfect it was to be like this; The sole focus of attention between Garak and a beautiful woman.

A hand pushed between his legs and Julian spread them for it, a slick finger prodding at his hole. It slid inside with ease and he let out a gasp, hearing it mirrored above him. Almost immediately, Garak found his prostate and Julian squirmed at the attention. 

He tried to release his pent up energy and tension by licking almost frantically at Veila as she breathed in shuddery breaths above him. She ground herself down on his face and came on his tongue, clenching and twitching around him and leaking more fluids onto him.

Garak jerked him mercilessly, massaging his gland, and Julian couldn’t help but to whimper before he finally found his own edge and came all over himself.

He lay there uselessly after all was said and done. Veila’s weight disappeared from over him and then reappeared by his side, arm over his chest. He felt cold and exposed now, even in the heat of the room, covered in all their body fluids. 

Then a warm, damp cloth was there. It gently swept over his face, removing the semen caked over his eyes and Julian tentatively opened them, watching Garak clean him with surprising tenderness considering Veila’s presence. When he was finished, he reclamated the rag and joined them, settling next to Julian and curling him onto his chest. 

Veila got up herself, visiting the fresher and then rejoining them, taking a place on Garak’s other side instead, head on his shoulder.

Julian let himself smile into Garak’s chest. He would definitely need to arrange something like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ay-okay! 👍

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Obtusions [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208525) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
